Shatter
by kitkatchick89
Summary: Harry has one chance to protect those he loves.


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; I own nothing

* * *

"I love you guys, you know I do. You and Hermy have been my companions, my lovers for so long, but there is no way I can deny having killed my father. They have my wand, they know it was me. The only reason they haven't arrested me is because he was a death eater. You know they are giving the aurors a rest and then they are sending them out tonight to round up any one who killed Voldemort's supporters. It's preposterous. They want us to get rid of the enemy and then when we kill them they come after us for being _murderers._"

"But Drake. I don't know what the two of us will do without you. Ever since we came together I've known that I would never be complete without you guys. Not even the old Gryffindor Trio ever made us this complete, did it, Ron? I don't want to lose you, Draco."

"The only thing we can do is spend these last few hours together. Please know that I will always treasure the months we had. I want you two to stay together. Forget about me and live on like it has only been you two. I know it will be fine. You love each other and you don't need me."

"But we do!"

"Shh. Please let's not fight. We only have a few hours. You will be okay."

Harry turned away at the sound of a kiss and headed back up to his dormitory. Since losing Ron and Hermione to Draco's love some months ago, it had become blatantly obvious how alone he truly was. He had no one, but they… they had each other. They had love. It wasn't fair for them to lose Draco. Harry had never been loved, but he knew that if he had had someone to love, he would have done anything to keep it. But now, with Voldemort dead, no one would ever want him. Ron and Hermione had been the closest things to friends and love he'd ever known. They were like siblings to him and he hated to see them so upset. Draco had killed his father, but he didn't deserve prison for it. He deserved a medal for having the bravery to protect the ones he loved. Harry knew he would only have one chance to be that brave and he wouldn't let it pass by.

Harry followed the threesome to dinner that night. He took up his place at the end of the table and he ate quickly, savouring his meal. When the front doors swung open with a resounding crash and the school poured from the great hall into the entrance, Harry pushed his way through the crowd to stand unobtrusively behind his former friends and their lover.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore thundered, towering over the aurors who came pouring into the school.

"We have come for one Draconis Malfoy. He is being charged with the murder of his father, a one Lucius Malfoy."

Draco moved to push forward but Harry darted around him and approached the aurors.

"What are you doing you insolent boy?" Snape asked, trying to push Harry out of the way.

"I want to confess."

"To what, my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked, for once looking confused.

"I killed him. Lucius Malfoy. I stole Draco's wand and killed him. He was a bastard and a murderer. He deserved to die."

The aurors looked confusedly between themselves.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, you are aware of the repercussions of your actions, are you not?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then. Let it be known that at 7 o'clock of this day, Harry Potter has confessed to his misdeed and has been found guilty, being sentenced to be kissed immediately."

A murmur ran through the crowd. "Kissed?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Your father was a high-ranking official. The murderer of such a person deserves only the worst. I'm sure you would agree. I am, if I may say so, terribly sorry for the loss of your father."

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and whispered to him quietly.

"What are you doing? You know Draco killed him, why are you putting yourself to death Potter?"

"I'm not afraid. I'm protecting the ones I love."

"And who would that be, Potter?" Ron asked.

"You."

* * *

AN: I came across this in my file and thought I'd put it up, I barely remember even writing it, so I don't really know what I was thinking at the time, but I hope you like it anyway. It's not supposed to be complex or anything, just a short "I was bored" story. I don't think there will be anymore to this story unless someone really wants something and I can figure out what to write.

For those of you who are reading Perfect Match, I am planning on uploading a new chapter. I know it has been a while, but I have started uni, so I've been doing preperations for the past months as well as doing the yearbook that took for-eee-ver!! It has been been a while since I have had a chance to do any kind of writing and I have gotten myself a little lost, but I will figure it out and have another couple chapters up. I also have another story on the go that I have a better grasp on and it will be up pretty soon.


End file.
